reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Catherine de' Medici
'Catherine de' Medici '(Italian: Caterina de' Medici) is the Queen Consort of France. She is the wife of Henry and the mother of five children: Francis, Charles, Henry Jr., Elizabeth, and Clarissa. She is also the mother-in-law of Philip II, and the former future mother-in-law of Mary Stuart and Madeleine. She is portrayed by Canadian actress Megan Follows. Early life Catherine had an affair with Richard, and had a baby girl with him, who is the castle 'ghost', Clarissa. Season One In the Pilot, when Catherine learns that Mary will cost Francis his life, she planned for Colin to rape Mary after she drinks wine that has been spiked. In Snakes in the Garden, she learns that someone who knows about her plot to destroy Mary is still alive, she stops at nothing to make sure they are silenced for good. When Francis finds out that that it was possibly Catherine who planned to have Colin rape Mary, he warns her that if it anything happens to Mary, he will suspect her and she will lose him. In Kissed, Catherine is informed of another of Nostradamus' visions - this one centers on war and the costs of such events. He says destruction will find its way into the castle. In Hearts and Minds, Catherine is eager to get rid of the girl who promises to bring death to the castle. However, Mary isn't able to get out of the engagement quite yet, as Henry feels like Scotland was poached; she learns, though, that there is the possibility of her union with Francis being dissolved. Henry and Catherine need someone with an unassailable reputation to put their name to the words of a prostitute named Judith who claims to have seen Simon boasting about his involvement in the slaughter. After the meeting, Nostradamus walks along with Catherine and hears that she's willing to accept what happened with the ambush, even Bash's potentially fatal injuries, because of the fact that it could push Mary out of the castle once and for all. For her, the ends of the slaughter certainly justified the means, even though she learns that Nostradamus' dreams have only become more vivid in recent days. In A Chill in the Air, Aylee is forced to spy on Mary by handing her Mary's letters to her mother in Scotland by blackmail. In Chosen, In Left Behind, Catherine tells the girls of a story where she was kidnapped. Her family was killed and then almost raped but was rescued by men of God. At the end of the episode Mary asks Catherine if the men were too late to save her (from being raped). It is still unclear whether or not she actually was raped. In Fated, due to Henry's sudden deicison to have Francis and Mary married, Catherine tells Mary about the prophecy. In For King and Country, Catherine tries to help Mary find a way not to marry Francis. As Mary decides to marry a legitimized Sebastian, Catherine is thrown in a tower, as Francis and his brothers lost their birthright to the French throne. In Sacrifice, In Inquisition, Catherine is put on trial for adultery. In Royal Blood, Personality As horrible as she may seem, she is also very caring towards her children. She even goes so far as to ruin Mary to save her son Francis from death. But she is also somewhat manipulative, and will do whatever it takes if there's something in it for her in the end. Physical Appearance Catherine is blonde with brown eyes. Her hair is curly. She is quite short and likes the color red. Relationships Appearances Trivia *Her full name was Caterina Maria Romula di Lorenzo de' Medici. *The "de' Medici"'s were a powerful Itallian family in the 15th century. She was a noblewoman. *Diane de Poitiers (Her husband's mistress) and Catherine were actually cousins. *Historically, she and Henry had 10 children togather in the span of 12 years. **King Francis of France (French: François II). **Elizabeth of France (French: Élisabeth). **Claude of France. **Louis, Duke of Orléans. **Charles IX, King of France. **Henry III, King of France (French: Henri). **Margaret of France or Margaret of Valois (French: Marguerite). **Hercules, Duke of Anjou (later known as Francis, Duke of Alençon and Anjou) (French: Hercule or François). **Victoria of France or Victoria of Valois (French: Victoire). **Joan of France or Joan of Valois (French: Jeanne). *In the show Catherine has a bastard daughter Clarissa but historically there is no evidence of her. *In reality, Catherine was in love with Henri since meeting him when they married and it is highly unlikely she ever had an affair due to the fact royals did not have private lives. *The real Catherine was a distant, if indulgent, mother when her children were young, and their care was actually overseen by Diane de Poitiers who employed the governers. There is debate as to why, but it may be to do with the way royal children were raised at the time and also due to Henri's reliance on, and love for, Diane. *She died at the age of 69 years. Gallery Category:Main Character Category:Character Category:Season One Category:Female Category:Queen Category:Antagonists Category:Help Needed Category:Royal Category:French Category:Italian Category:Incomplete Category:Reign